Charlotte DiLaurentis
Charlotte DiLaurentis Drake (formerly known as Charles DiLaurentis; '''alias '''CeCe Drake) is a character on Pretty Little Liars, first introduced in Season 3. She is portrayed by Vanessa Ray (present time) and Dylan Garza and Wyatt Hodge (in flashbacks). Her character pays homage to the book character, Courtney DiLaurentis. The best friend, mentor and older adopted sister (in reality, biological cousin) of Alison DiLaurentis, CeCe moved back to Rosewood two years after her disappearance. She was revealed to have dressed up as Red Coat in order to help Alison out in Ravenswood, but it was later proved to have been a ruse. After killing Darren Wilden, she fled to France but later returned to Rosewood before Thanksgiving. She made an appearance as the main antagonist in "Game Over, Charles" and was revealed to be "A" and a transgender Charles DiLaurentis who hired Sara Harvey and was the leader of The A-Team, thus making her the true main antagonist of the series through Season 3 and the first half of Season 6. In "Of Late I Think Of Rosewood", it is shown that Charlotte had spent five years getting better at Welby State Psychiatric Hospital with the help of Alison and Dr. Elliott Rollins, following her reveal as "A". She was later released after a court hearing where the Liars testified. However, during the same night, she was murdered by an unknown assailant, causing the birth of Uber A who believes the Liars had something to do with it, wanting to avenge her death. It was later unveiled in "Farewell, My Lovely" that she was killed by Mona Vanderwaal in self-defense following a brawl in the bell tower. She faked getting well again and was planning to restart the game, to which Mona stopped her. Biography Charlotte DiLaurentis was born on May 21, 1988, at Radley Sanitarium as Charles Drake and assigned male at birth. She was originally the child of Mary Drake until Jessica and Kenneth DiLaurentis adopted her into the DiLaurentis family, as her birth mother was a patient at Radley Sanitarium at the time. Charles lived with her father, mother, adoptive sister and cousin Alison, and her adopted brother and cousin Jason until she was 7 years old. One day, her mother was playing in the garden with Jason and Alison was crying in her crib. She told Alison she would get help and tapped on the window for her mom to come help, but Jessica didn't hear her because she was talking to a neighbor in the yard. Charles then took it upon herself to make Alison feel better. She told her she would run her a bath, as that always made Charles feel better. Charles took baby Alison to the tub and dropped her in; however, Alison started to drown. Mr. DiLaurentis ran in and saw Alison in the tub and Charles, not knowing what to do, just standing next to it. Kenneth freaked out on Charles, as he thought Charles was trying to intentionally hurt Allison. According to Charlotte, as a child, she always asked her mother to buy her dresses but her dad wouldn't let Jessica. Charlotte surmises that her dad sent her to Radley because of her insistence that she was a girl and not a boy and that he knew that the bathtub incident was an accident, but he just used it as an excuse to send her away. Mr. DiLaurentis and Jessica decided to send Charles away to Radley Sanitarium. In Radley, Jessica would visit Charles regularly. Jessica bought Alison a yellow dress for Christmas when Charles was 12 years old. After that, for every outfit she bought for Alison, she would buy the same one for Charles. Later, Charles was on the roof of Radley with her best friend Bethany Young. Charles had the yellow dress on and a scarf and was twirling around. She then sat beside Bethany on the ledge of the roof, where they talked. Charles says that she wishes they could find a way out of here. Bethany says that getting out is easy, staying done is what's hard. Charles says that they need to come up with a really great story that is fabulous and devastating at the same time. Suddenly, Marion Cavanaugh came on the roof and Charles went to go hide behind a power box so Mrs. Cavanaugh wouldn't see her as a girl. Mrs. Cavanaugh went up to Bethany near the ledge and Bethany pushed her off the roof. Charles ran over to Bethany and asked her why did she do that. Bethany then said that Charles did it. Everyone believed that Charles pushed Mrs. Cavanaugh because he was the boy in the dress. Jessica paid off Wilden to make sure Mrs. Cavanaugh's death was ruled a suicide. Later, Charles was diagnosed with intermittent explosive disorder (IED), because everyone thought she pushed Mrs. Cavanuagh. However, Bethany was the one with IED, not Charles. For the next 2 years, Charles was medicated with tranquilizers until one day, she almost drowned in her own drool. According to Charlotte, she was let out of Radley for a funeral because they felt bad that she almost drowned. The funeral was for Charles. Jessica and Charlotte buried "Charles" in the grave at Aunt Carol's and then Jessica finally accepted her daughter and called her Charlotte. Charlotte then thought she would be able to go home to her family, but Jessica took her back to Radley and readmitted her under the name "Charlotte DiLaurentis". After Bethany lied about Mrs. Cavanaugh, Charlotte couldn't trust anyone. She needed to get out of Radley so she found a way. She dedicated herself to math which kind of made her feel like she wasn't locked up. Jessica then came to visit her and told her that the Board of Directors of Radley has given her permission to attend classes at the University of Pennsylvania. Charlotte thought going to school would be fun but it was easy for her as she already knew what she was being taught. One day, she called in a bomb threat to cancel classes. She used the opportunity to go to Rosewood High School for yearbook picture day where she met Jason. He didn't recognize her and just thought she was beautiful. She told him she didn't go there but that she wanted to get her picture taken as she would be the hottest girl in the yearbook. She then told him her name was CeCe Drake. In her confessional to Alison, Charlotte says that she did date Jason, but that she didn't have sex with him because he is her brother. She said that Jason was mad all the time because CeCe wouldn't have sex with him. She said. "who could blame him because I'm gorgeous." Jessica didn't know that CeCe Drake and Charlotte were the same person, until Alison and her family were leaving for Cape May. Before Alison arrived, Charlotte admitted that she wasn't attending classes and that she was running around Rosewood with Alison and Jason. Jessica told Charlotte that Kenneth thinks Charles is dead. Charlotte believed that the grave was for her new beginning but, in actuality, Jessica used it for her own purposes: to lie to Mr. DiLaurentis that Charles was dead. Jessica says that she lied so that Charlotte could finally be herself and that Kenneth would have never allowed his son to be a girl. Kenneth then shows up and doesn't recognize her as Charles. Charlotte then decided to leave them alone but forgot that she was supposed to go to Cape May, as Kenneth reminded her. She then turns around and goes to Cape May with her family. That summer in Cape May, Charlotte planned on telling Alison that she was really her sibling. According to Charlotte, Bethany ruined everything and found out that Jessica was having an affair with Bethany's dad. Bethany stole Charlotte's clothes and pretended to be her to leave Radley, as Charlotte was allowed to leave to attend classes. Charlotte went to the DiLaurentis house and saw a girl dressed in her clothes and thought it was Bethany going to hurt her mom. She hit her on the head from behind with a rock and Jessica screamed through the window. Charlotte hit Alison by mistake. Jessica then proceeded to bury Alison thinking she was dead, while Charlotte sat against a tree crying, saying that she thought it was Bethany. Mona actually hit Bethany, as she was trying to kill Alison, who was also wearing the yellow top. Jessica paid off Wilden again, but this time, to take Charlotte back to Radley and say that he didn't find her in Rosewood: just on the side of the road outside near Radley. Charlotte thought that Jessica would forgive her eventually, but it never occurred to her that Jessica never would completely. When Charlotte got back to Radley, her leaving privileges were taken away. Charlotte was alone again. Then, she met Mona. Mona was so high on the drugs that she was being given that she thought Charlotte was Alison. Charlotte told Mona that she would keep getting better if she kept taking her meds. Charlotte had Mona tell her everything about the Liars. Later, the doctors starting weaning Mona off her meds and Charlotte had to stop visiting Mona as Mona would realize she wasn't Alison if she kept seeing her. Charlotte knew she could never trust Mona as Mona ran over her true friend, Hanna, with a car. Just before Charlotte stopped seeing Mona, she told her that if she helped her get out of Radley, she would play the 'A' game with her. Once Charlotte got out, she purposely met Aria, Spencer, and Emily at the Brew. She told them she was friends with Ali and her name is CeCe Drake. Charlotte hated the liars because Mona told her that the liars, who were supposed to be Alison's true friends, were happy Alison was gone. Charlotte then started seeing a blonde girl in a redcoat following the liars. She thought it couldn't have been Alison, as she saw her mom bury her. However, she knew that Ali would show up if the girls were in trouble, if she was alive. The night of the plane crash, Charlotte sent a decoy to distract the liars. The decoy was revealed to be Sara Harvey, in a red coat. Sara was supposed to keep Mona busy, while Charlotte trapped the Liars. However, Shana showed up setting the lodge on fire and the plan went awry. Charlotte saw Mona talking to Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Aria and asking if they saw Ali. Mona said that Ali pulled them all out of the fire and Hanna said that she might be hallucinating. Charlotte then knew that Ali was alive. Charlotte went to France after the liars thought they killed 'A' (Shana) in New York. Charlotte was intending on ending the 'A' game, but returned because the 'A' game was like a drug to her and Charlotte was good at the game. It made her feel great to succeed at something. Charlotte then attacked Alison in her home to make the Liars know the 'A' game was back on. Charlotte captured the girls and put them in the doll house. Charlotte said that she would never kill any of the Liars, as they were her dolls and she loved them. Charlotte killed Wilden because he found out Alison was alive; Wilden would of never let Ali come back and tell her story. She sent Sara to the church during the funeral as The Black Widow to confirm Wilden was dead. Before Charlotte said goodbye to Alison in New York, she snuck home to say goodbye to their mom. When Charlotte arrived, she was dead. Charlotte believed her mom was the only person who truly loved her. In "Game Over, Charles", Sara Harvey sets a bomb to detonate inside of Radley as part of Charlotte's plan to kill her and Ali. The liars see Sara setting the bomb and she tells them to get out of there. However, Spencer disables the bomb, just as Charlotte presses the detonation device while Alison begs her not to. Charlotte runs on to the roof and gets on the ledge, about to jump and commit suicide. The liars run to the roof and beg her not to, as Ali finally accepts her as her sister saying "Charlotte, please don't do this". Charlotte, realizing that someone other than Jessica does love her, jumps down from the ledge onto the roof and lowers her hood, then says "game over". After surrendering herself, Charlotte was deemed mentally disturbed and put into Welby, under the care of her doctor, Dr. Elliot Rollins, whom she developed a relationship with. After five years, Charlotte was released from Welby thanks to the Liars lying under to oath to get her free. However, as revealed in Farewell, My Lovely, Charlotte had secretly remained the same, and was still intent on resuming the A-game, far worse than last time. Knowing of this, she was confronted by Mona the same night. Mona threatened to kill Charlotte, but backed down and was attacked by her. After a struggle, Mona had accidently killed her in self-defense and made it look like a suicide. This would lead to the birth of Uber A, a stalker wanting to avenge Charlotte's death. (...For the full image version, visit this...) Series |-|Pretty Dirty Secrets= A Reunion CeCe and Jason talk. She says she was worried about him and she gets why he thought she had helped Alison run away, before they knew she was dead. CeCe also said she had her reasons for dumping him and that she'd rather not tell him why. Jason then blames her for Ali being the way she was, CeCe tells him he isn't innocent either because of his N.A.T. Club and that wasn't such a wonderful example for his sister. When Jason leaves she tells him there's a liquor store next door and that he should grab a drink. Once he leaves, she is clearly upset with him. |-|Season 3= Crazy Aria, Spencer, and Emily hear CeCe use a quote Alison would always say. CeCe overhears them and approaches them. She introduces herself as one of Alison's friends and said Alison told her about all of them. After leaving, the Liars note how alike Alison and CeCe are and debate whether it was CeCe that looks and acts like Alison or vice versa. When Emily and Nate were looking for something he wanted to get Jenna Marshall for her birthday, CeCe could tell Emily didn't like it and assumed she had feelings for Nate. Thus, she steals Jenna's number from Emily's cell phone, and calls Jenna saying she was Nate's girlfriend, and wanted Jenna to back off. Emily is surprised, but CeCe thinks she is grateful. The Kahn Game CeCe tells Spencer she knows a guy who can help her get into the college she wants because she is an alum of UPenn. After Aria and Spencer ride with CeCe to the party, CeCe plays a round of Truth with Eric Kahn, Noel's older brother. She promises Spencer that she will give her college application to the admissions counselor, but at first it is unclear what she did with it. Spencer suspects that CeCe in fact did not come to the party to give the application to "Steve", but in fact, made him up, so she could hook up with Eric. Later, Spencer receives an email from the college acknowledging receipt of her application, thus confirming that CeCe did, in fact, give it to the guy. Single Fright Female CeCe is seen posting something at the front of the school when Spencer asks her what she's doing. CeCe tells her she's trying to spread the word about a fashion show. In a flashback, CeCe and Alison talk in her car, and Alison tells her about how she'd set up Paige by writing her a love letter, pretending to be Emily. CeCe says she's proud of her. When Paige appears for the setup, Alison confronts her and threatens to tell her father, who is the deacon at the church. Paige screams at Alison to give her the note back, but Alison says that she owns her now. CeCe gleefully speeds away from the scene with Alison. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno When Emily finds Alison's old biology notebook, she discovers a photo of Alison and CeCe in Cape May. Emily later goes to CeCe and asks her who "Beach Hottie" is, but CeCe says she doesn't know. When Emily asks if Jason knew, she says if he did he would've done something to the guy for talking to Ali. When Emily ask why, we flashback to a night when CeCe was hanging out at a crab shack and spots Alison, she tells her that she is 2 weeks late and scared she is pregnant because she didn't use protection every time. When CeCe asks her if she told 'him,' Ali says she can't because he would kill her. CeCe then tells Emily that she isn't a doctor, but Ali thought she was pregnant. What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted CeCe is at the Brew when Emily spots her and starts asking questions about "Beach Hottie," She leaves, stating that she doesn't have time to answer questions since she has to get pictures for her store's website. She winds up calling Aria, to ask if she could help with the photos, since the first photographer she hired was unprofessional. CeCe later leaves Aria and Wesley alone to go get some dinner and never returns. She calls to tell them her car got towed, but she is lying because she is sitting in her car while making that phone call. Only minutes prior, Jason and Emily were involved in an elevator accident - an act of deliberate sabotage. In this same episode, Jason relays a flashback to Emily of the night Ali died. He recalled seeing 'Alison' arguing with Melissa near his house, but when he called her name, it was CeCe dressed as Alison. Hot Water Hanna sees Wilden put CeCe in his car. He is beyond perturbed that CeCe would go around telling anyone that he slept with an underage girl and got her pregnant. Later, Emily goes to visit CeCe at her apartment and realizes that she is packing. CeCe reveals that Melissa took the photos of Alison, herself, Wilden on that boat and that she is leaving Rosewood. Fueling the CeCe is Red Coat rumors, a red garment is visible in CeCe's suitcase while it lies open on the sofa. I'm Your Puppet Spencer finds out CeCe had a visitor pass to Radley signed by Wren, and she was visiting Mona while she was there. According to Wren, he got into a lot of trouble for allowing her a pass at a time when Mona wasn't supposed to have visitors. But he let CeCe see Mona because she was desperate to see her. CeCe also was traumatized by Alison. She apparently got CeCe thrown out of college. CeCe wanted to act as a mentor for Mona. Apparently, it was Melissa who called CeCe to tell her that Mona was in Radley. A DAngerous GAme She appears only in photo from when Hanna is showing Malcolm pictures of people who are suspects of taking him to the carnival but he says it wasn't her. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Mona admits to seeing CeCe while being locked up in Radley, but she doesn't remember what they talked about because it was before they changed her medication. At the time due to the medication, she believed she was talking to Alison, not CeCe, Crash and Burn, Girl! CeCe does not make an appearance, however when Toby Cavanaugh and Caleb Rivers go to investigate Red Coat's flight plan, they question Nigel Wright a second time, he reluctantly reveals that he was paid to set up an anonymous private flight for CeCe to Thornhill Lodge on the night of the fire. Into the Deep CeCe again doesn't make an appearance, however at the hospital, after someone attacks Jenna Marshall, Shana Fring tells Spencer that Jenna is afraid of CeCe Drake. The Mirror Has Three Faces After Caleb finds CeCe's address from an old cable bill, Aria goes there and talks to CeCe's old roommate. She reveals that Alison got CeCe kicked out of college after she pushed a girl down the steps at a frat party in "The Badass Seed." Jessica DiLaurentis has a flashback of a time when she received a phone call from Radley Sanitarium saying Alison had checked in. When she got there it was CeCe dressed as Alison. Jessica tells Spencer and Hanna that CeCe and Alison's friendship was obsessive, toxic, and that they 'wore' each other's personalities. They realize that the "Alison" Masks that Alison purchased weren't for them, she probably had them made for CeCe. Bring Down the Hoe CeCe Drake is seen in an apartment filled with pictures of Alison and the liars, dating all the way back from Halloween 2008. She is seen speaking to someone, saying that she needs them in an urgent tone. The Red Trench Coat is seen sitting on her chair. Red Coat is seen at the dance, and is in a pile of hay, but when Spencer and Emily dig through, all that's left is a red coat. Aria goes to Ezra's apartment, and a blonde in a black hoodie is shown spying on them through the door. This person is CeCe. While It's shown that CeCe has the red coat in her possession. Now You See Me, Now You Don't A sketch of a blonde woman resembling CeCe is shown and wanted for questioning in the murder of detective Wilden, which is later, reported on the news. At this point the Liars are convinced that CeCe did indeed murder him. As the girls realize that there are in fact two Red Coats while saving Emily in Ravenswood, Spencer chases after one while Aria chases after the other. During a brief struggle in which her Alison mask is kicked off by Aria, CeCe is revealed to be one of the Red Coats, and was at the time presumed to be the evil one that had been working against the Liars. CeCe attempts to escape by grabbing onto a rope, only for it to snap. Aria tries to pull CeCe up as she pleads for Aria to help her, however her sleeve rips and she falls to the ground. As the Liars gather together they are unsure if CeCe is dead or not. While the Liars are contemplating calling the police CeCe’s hand is seen twitching, and when the Liars turn around CeCe has seemingly disappeared. Love ShAck, Baby According to Travis, CeCe was lasted spotted in Maryland on the run from the authorities. It was revealed that she make huge money deposits before Wilden died. She's Come Undone It is revealed that CeCe witnessed a fight between Spencer Hastings and Alison DiLaurentis the night of Ali's disappearance. Also, Jessica DiLaurentis payed CeCe to be quiet about it. A is for Answers CeCe is arrested by the Rosewood Police. She tells Gabriel Holbrook she knows who killed the girl who is in Alison's grave, and that person is after Alison. She also mentions she knows Alison DiLaurentis is alive, and that they've seen each other many times. She is later seen being taken away and exchanging looks with Jessica. |-|Season 5= EscApe From New York CeCe manages to escape police custody and makes her way to New York to find Alison. Alison asks CeCe how she found her, and CeCe tells her "we don't just look alike, we think alike too". After helping Alison in Ravenswood, CeCe now needs Alison's help. At a diner with Noel Kahn, Alison gives CeCe her passport and plane ticket, and the close friends say goodbye. Having donned a wig and sunglasses, CeCe arrives at the airport with a one-way ticket to Paris, under the alias of Vivian Darkbloom. How the 'A' Stole Christmas In the Winter Wonderland Maze, the person dressed in the white coat meets up with Alison, and reveals herself to be CeCe Drake, “Merry Christmas, Ali”. CeCe hands Alison a present, and after Alison finds a perfume named ‘Alison’, Alison questions CeCe, and CeCe tells her that there’s a shop in Le Marais that helps you make your own fragrance. Alison thanks CeCe, and not just for the perfume, for coming to see her. CeCe tells her that when you lose someone, the first Christmas is always the hardest. When Alison says she thinks her mom is still looking out for her, CeCe says that she’s sure Jessica is. Alison mentions that she had a dream about her mom the other night, she came to warn Alison about Mona, and CeCe assures Alison that Mona can’t hurt her anymore, “you know that”. Alison doesn’t look so assured, and CeCe tells her that she can’t let her guard down, “your ex-friends are here tonight, and I don’t think they came to say Merry Christmas”. |-|Season 6= Game Over, Charles She is revealed to A and a transgendered Charles DiLaurentis. She kidnaps Alison and a drugged Jason and Kenneth and takes them to a shrine in one of Radley's rooms. She became "A" to punish the girls for being glad that Alison was gone. After telling her sister her story, she tried to blow up Radley with her family in. When it fails, she tried to kill herself until Alison and the Liars persuaded her not to. She lets herself be taken into custody. Of Late I Think Of Rosewood Charlotte is worried that after fives years of treatment, Alison's friends might still be mad at her. The testimonies at her release hearing convince the judge that she is allowed to live with her family. According to Alison, she was happy to be home before she disappeared in the middle of the night. Her body is found by a sextant at The Church where it appeared she committed suicide. Toby Cavanaugh and Lorenzo Calderon recover the body and a funeral is prepared. After the funeral, Lorenzo reveals to the Liars that Charlotte was dead before someone threw her of the bell tower. She was murdered. Charlotte's Web Lorenzo informs Alison on more details of her death. In a flashback, Aria remembers her and Ezra seeing who they believe to be Charlotte parking a car and walking into the church When it was really Alison. |-|Season 7= Hit and Run, Run, Run It's revealed that Alison was the one Aria and Ezra saw going into the church. She chased Charlotte there. Charlotte found out that Elliot and Alison were seeing each other. Alison tries to explain but Charlotte, feeling betrayed, refuses to listen. Charlotte tells Alison to leave her leave her alone which she does. It is the last time Charlotte is seen alive. Wanted: Dead or Alive Jenna reveals that she and Charlotte were friends. In a flashback, Charlotte knew that Archer was a fraud and help speed her release because Jenna hired him. It is revealed that Jenna was helping her find her birth mother, Mary Drake. This leads Alison to believe Charlotte never cared about her and was using her. Farewell, My Lovely In a flashback, Mona reveals that she killed Charlotte. The meet at the church where Mona confronts Charlotte and knows about her fake recovery and plans to restart the game with plans to expand beyond the girls. After attempting to scare Charlotte by pretending to have her pushed off the belltower, Charlotte recovers and fights back. She cruelly tells Mona that The Liars will never love her, but Mona gets the upper hand and shoves against a wall. A metal rod impales and snaps her spine, killing her instantly. 'Til Death Do Us Part Appearances (20/160) Trivia *Charlotte is a transgender woman, and was born as Charles Drake. *After her transition, she went by the name CeCe Drake so that no one would know her true identity. "CeCe" is believed to come from "CC" as in "Charles - Charlotte", while "Drake" is her mother's maiden name. *Charlotte was admitted to Radley Sanitarium by her parents when she was Charles DiLaurentis at the age of seven. At sixteen, Jessica helped her to transition into a woman, and faked Charles's death. **While she was still Charles, she befriended Bethany Young. However, Bethany betrayed Charles and killed Marion and blamed Charles. She was then incorrectly diagnosed with IED (intermittent explosive disorder), but it was really Bethany that had IED. **However, she was re-admitted to Radley under the name Charlotte DiLaurentis. * She knew Mona during her time in Radley, and picked the game up from Mona during that time. Mona told her everything about the girls, but only because she thought she was talking to Alison due to the medication her doctors had prescribed her. *Here are some of the things she did as 'A'. (Source) **Put a snake in Spencer's dressing room in "Single Fright Female". **Drove a car in the Fields' House. **Put Emily in a coffin and placed her in on sawmill conveyor belt. **Blew up Toby's house. **Left a message in Hanna's teeth **Put finger bones in Spencer's wedding dress for her mom's bridal show. **Kidnapped Mona and faked her death. **The body in the barrel was a cadaver she stole from a medical school. *Charlotte caused the elevator incident that nearly killed Jason in "What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted". (Source) *Charlotte got kicked out of UPenn because of that stunt Alison pulled at the frat party in "The Badass Seed". **She may have been the reason why Spencer didn't get into UPenn as revenge for her expulsion. *She is seen eavesdropping on Ezra and Aria's conversation at the end of "Bring Down the Hoe". *In "Into the Deep", Shana reveals that Charlotte is the one Jenna fears. CeCe herself gave Jenna an intense look in "The Kahn Game". Jenna could fear CeCe Drake because of the phone call that CeCe made threatening to "rip her eyes out". **It's revealed that Charlotte was the one who hit Jenna on the head and left her in a lake. (Source) *Charlotte and Alison were very close friends, and bonded quickly. However, it was pointed out by multiple people that Charlotte was a bad influence on Alison. It was also pointed out how similar they were. **Jason didn't approve of their relationship, he thought that "CeCe" was a terrible influence on Alison. **In "The Mirror Has Three Faces", Jessica revealed that Charlotte and Alison 'wore' each other's personalities. **A doctor at Radley described their relationship as "toxic". *Alison and Charlotte were extremely close friends, and had a sister bond. Charlotte was a mentor figure for Alison and acted as an older sister. **While under the name of CeCe, the two went to Cape May together. During their time there, Alison had a pregnancy scare. She confided in CeCe, and told her about the beach hottie and board shorts. CeCe then helped her. ***Charlotte also helped her bully/blackmail Paige. ***When Charlotte was friends with Alison, she dressed up as her sister and admitted herself to Radley under the name Alison DiLaurentis. However, she was released when it was revealed to be a prank. This could have been one of Jessica's lie because of the information that was revealed in "Game Over, Charles". *She briefly dated Jason, her cousin, but only to get to close to and know her family. It was revealed that they were not in a sexual relationship. *An important clue that fans have pointed out was that CeCe told Aria in "What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted" she owed her one and, later in the episode, "A" is spinning around a liquor bottle to see which liar it lands on. It lands on Aria, but the other "A" readjusts the bottle to land on Spencer. *She seemed to be wearing Ali's yellow top, on the night when Ali disappeared when talking to Melissa Hastings, but it was revealed that it was really Bethany that Jason saw, not CeCe. **Also during that night, Bethany stole Charlotte's clothes and dressed exactly like Alison did. CeCe was outraged, and snuck out with her, and when she reached the DiLaurentis' household she saw a blonde girl in a yellow top. Thinking it was Bethany, she hit Alison over the head. When she learned that is wasn't Bethany but Ali, she was crushed and thought that she had killed her. *When The Liars found Ezra's lair, they found that he had made a money transaction into CeCe's account. *In "Love ShAck, Baby", it is revealed that the police believe Charlotte was paid to kill Detective Wilden. ** It is confirmed in Game Over, Charles that Charlotte did kill Wilden but it was to protect Ali, not for money. *In "EscApe From New York", CeCe clears the TSA checkpoint disguised as Vivian Darkbloom with a plane ticket to Paris, France. **However, it was revealed that she never really left as she was "addicted to the game", and loved being 'A', so she stayed behind. Quotes Gallery Alicece.jpg|Ali and CeCe 0069.jpg A Reunion - CeCe Drake.jpg CeCe Drake - 3x19.jpg IMG_3808.PNG La-mysterieuse-cece-drake-sera-de-retour.jpg IMG_3829.PNG IMG_3809.PNG red coat.png CeCe is A.png IMG 6130.PNG CeceMain.png vlcsnap-2014-06-11-10h27m13s152.png IMG_7259.PNG Cece-Vivian Darkbloom.jpg|Cece as Vivian Darkbloom Cece,Alison,Noel.jpg|CeCe with Noel and Alison CECE.jpg BTS 5x13-52.jpg BTS 5x13-53.jpg BTS 5x13-54.jpg Cece Drakeeee.png Cece PLL.png Cece PLL .jpg Cece Emily.jpg Ali Cece PLL.jpg CeCe 3x09.png AliCeCe.png G-CharlotteBigA1.png G-CharlotteBigA3.png GG-CharlotteBigA6x10.png G-CharlotteBigA10.png G-CharlotteBigA17.png G-CharlotteBigA24.png G-Charlotte1.png G-Charlotte2.png G-Charlotte3.png G-CharlotteJessica.png G-CharlotteJessica2.png G-CharlotteJason1.png G-CharlotteJason2.png G-CharlotteJason3.png G-CharlotteJason4.png G-CharlotteJessica3.png G-CharlotteJessica4.png G-CharlotteJessica5.png G-CharlotteFamily.png G-CharlotteKenneth.png G-CharlotteFamily2.png G-CharlotteFamily3.png G-CharlotteFamily4.png G-CharlotteK0.png G-CharlotteK00.png G-CharlotteK000.png G-CharlotteK0000.png G-CharlotteK1.png G-CharlotteK2.png G-CharlotteK3.png G-CharlotteK5.png G-CharlotteK6.png G-CharlotteMona1.png G-CharlotteMona2.png G-CharlotteMona3.png 139792_2392-900x606-1439407690.jpg|Charlotte 6x10 5 Years Forward-209.jpg 5 Years Forward-208.jpg 5 Years Forward-206.jpg 5 Years Forward-204.jpg 5 Years Forward-203.jpg 5 Years Forward-202.jpg 5 Years Forward-210.jpg G-CharlotteWelby1.png G-CharlotteWelby2.png G-CharlotteWelby3.png G-CharlotteWelby4.png Charlotte'sRose.png Charlottebody1.png Charlottebody2.png Charlottebody3.png G-CharlotteAgesSmall.png 7x04s-67.png 7x04s-68.png 7x04s-70.png Navigational Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Rosewood High School Alum Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Females Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Pretty Dirty Secrets Category:Former Rosewood Residents Category:Antagonist Category:A Team Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:LGBT Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 7